


Star Wars: Lusankya: Letters

by Shadow_Chaser



Series: Star Wars: Ruminations [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: But he gets little messages instead which are equivalent of virtual hugs, Gen, Tycho needs hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-30
Updated: 2008-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Chaser/pseuds/Shadow_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When word spreads that Tycho was a survivor of Lusankya, how do the other old Rogues react to the news? Part of the Rumination series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars: Lusankya: Letters

**Story:**

 

Somehow, coming back after a day in the simulators testing the new recruits Wedge was putting together for a new Rogue Squadron, he wasn’t surprised to see at least seven new messages waiting for him on his datapad. He knew word would travel eventually and it seemed that it traveled to certain people at the same time. He sighed and quickly changed out of his sweat-covered flightsuit before putting on his uniform and sat down in front of his desk, bringing up the first of the new messages.

The first one was from Plourr:

 

_Hey Flyboy, heard you were stuck in a funhouse for a while. Let me know if you need downtime here on Eiattu IV. I’ve got the perfect solution for you; you can shoot or beat the living crap out of my advisors here. –Plourr_

 

A small smile made the corner of his lips twitch in amusement. Trust Plourr to offer something as blunt as a chance for some rough and tumble action. He clicked on the next one from Avan Beruss:

 

_We missed you during our little tour of duty. Intelligence has me training sharpshooters now. I’ve proposed to Feylis and she’s accepted. I hope you’ll be able to come to the wedding. Just let me know and I’ll pull strings with my Aunt Doman so you don’t have to have security all over you. – Avan_

 

Tycho checked the attached wedding invitation and wondered if Cracken would actually let him and Wedge go to Avan and Feylis’ wedding, seeing as they were former Rogues. It was in a couple of weeks so maybe in between the training of the candidates they could…? He hoped so…

The next letter was from Xarcce:

 

_Strength is not only within the body, but also the heart and most of all, the mind. Strength be with you, Captain. – Xarcce Huwla_

 

The memories of the former Rogue Four brought a smile to his face, especially after the most recent fight she had with Plourr, as told by both Ibtisam and Nrin. If there were two Rogues he wouldn’t like to anger it was both Xarcce and Plourr, the two that could probably deck the whole squadron to the ground before heading to make short work of General Salm’s Defender Wing.

Not surprisingly, his next piece of mail was from Feylis and it seemed that she had also attached the same wedding invitation he got from Avan’s letter.

 

_I feel that everyday was a fight to prove that I wasn’t an Imp. I don’t know how you do it Captain, but that strength is what I most admire about you. Please let Avan and I know if you need any help getting to our wedding. I think he said he was going to attach the invite with his letter to you, but he’s been neck deep in plans that he may have forgotten. If there is one thing I know, you are neither Imp spy nor Lusankya spy. – Feylis_

 

Somehow, he was surprised to find a tear rolling down the corner of his eye and immediately swiped at it. It seemed that with every defector who came from the Imperials initially had a hard time being accepted into the Rebellion unless they’ve already proved themselves through heroics or pulled something like a Cracken Flight Group defection. Tycho knew that his first time, especially seeing the others minutes before they escaped from Yavin, he was regarded with much distrust and only through his actions right up to their stationing at Hoth did he prove to his squad mates that he wasn’t some ex-Imperial who was only there just for kicks.

Seeing Feylis go through the same thing during her time with the Rogues…he sighed and clicked on the next email, which was from Hobbie.

 

_When Wedge told us that he had been given orders to reform the Rogues, we wanted in, but then Ackbar denied our applications so we’re kind of stuck out here to dry with the trainee pilots. It’s not that bad though, and some of them seem to be well on their way to joining Fleet Command with some new squadron. There’s a particular kid named Myn Donos that Wes and I are currently training who is showing a lot of potential, but that’s for another letter…_

_Still, I heard from Wedge that there are a couple of new hotshots within the squadron, one of them whose name I recognize. Do you remember the Corellia mission Wedge sent Wes, Plourr, and I me find the Fels? I’m sure you’ve read the report, but to jog your memory, he told me that the CorSec pilot that helped us escape, Corran Horn, he’s one of your vying hopefuls to join Rogue Squadron._

_I just wanted to let you know that if he does make the squadron, he’ll give you and Wedge a run for your money. He’s good, real good…and actually, I’ll let you suggest this to Wedge, but run him through the_ Redemption _scenario._

_Remember that mission? Oh man…just thinking of it gives me shivers, but there is a point to this…if there were any lingering doubts of you being an Imp spy or not fully in the Rebel’s cause, you killed it when you flew with us during that battle. I remember you back at the Academy and I have to admit, I thought you were some stuck-up, bratty, high and mighty little Alderaanian who only wanted to be a teacher’s pet. But dude, you were the best of all of us. Biggs wouldn’t admit it, but you were probably better than he was, better than all of us._

_You’ll never be brought down by the lies the Holonet is spewing right now. You’ll persevere and be strong. I know that for a fact._

_And here’s another fact: you need back-up; you’ll find it in me. Of course, get me a bacta tank first, just in case. Your friend forever… -Hobbie_

 

Tycho had to snort a little in laughter from the added humor Hobbie added to the last sentence of his letter. A bacta tank… and it was then that he felt a couple of more tears track their way down his cheek. He realized that he had so many friends in the rebellion who didn’t believe that he could be a spy and felt buoyed by those thoughts. He knew he wasn’t a Lusankya spy and Isard had never broken him. While he had to prove it to the others in Fleet Command, he didn’t have to prove it to his closest friends and squadmates. Hobbie’s letter only reaffirmed that confidence he had within himself and he knew he had to endure his captive lifestyle if only to prove his innocence.

And just like clockwork, the next letter he found was from Wes and he clicked on it, part of him happy that their resident prankster sent him a note too, part of him a bit apprehensive…since after all, it was from the prankster of the squadron.

 

_Yavin. –Wes_

 

At least it wasn’t just a blank piece of mail that he had received as he knew that Wes occasionally forgot to write something and just send random blank letters, or there were special attachments in it that made stuff dance on the projector if one connected it to a projector. But this simple one word letter made Tycho laugh and cry at the same time.

When he had first arrived on Yavin, it was after the Death Star had been destroyed and everyone was in a victorious mood, celebrating like there was no tomorrow. He had been forgotten, left alone until a fight had broken out between a couple of the newer pilots who had been assigned to Yavin as their post. He had tried to mediate between them, hoping that it wouldn’t end in an all out bar brawl, but instead had gotten caught up in it.

That was when Wes had interfered and joined him in the fight, putting the two warring pilots down and unfortunately into the medical bay. Before Hobbie had arrived, Wes was the first friend he had met and made, followed by Luke and finally, after a long while and after the _Redemption_ battle Wedge.

That simple one-word reminder of the events that happened on Yavin told Tycho that Wes believed him from the beginning and would always stand by him. Sometimes, he wondered if the prankster really had a heart of gold that he kept hidden in a deep dark corner.

He sat back in his chair and shut his datapad off, a finger tapping his chin as he let the memories of his friends wash over him. After a few minutes, he got up and grabbed his datapad before heading out of the door, his security guard following him as he made his way to Wedge’s office.

It was time to focus on the task at hand: rebuild Rogue Squadron, fighting their way towards Courscant, and finally take it away from Iceheart’s control.

Perhaps having Corran and the other hopefuls do the Redemption scenario would make them stronger. Strong enough to defeat the corruption of the Empire.

* * *

When Tycho returned to his room and plugged his datapad back into its charging socket and link to the Holonet, he was surprised to find that he had one new piece of mail, from an unknown sender.

 

_Faith. – Fel_

 

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> A little add-on to one of my later and unwritten chapters of "Lusankya" or it could be considered a stand-alone and part of the Rumination series. I know there could have been more emails, but I figured I start with the original Rogues who survived the events of "Mandatory Retirement." I may end up writing a sequel to this little one-shot dealing with more emails/letters that Tycho gets, but who knows.


End file.
